


Getaway

by Dreamy_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), That's basically all there is, Top Eren Yeager, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Heichou/pseuds/Dreamy_Heichou
Summary: When Eren had asked Levi to go on vacation with him to the mountains for his birthday, Levi hadn’t expected for them to actually go on top of a mountain and hike in the snow. Levi hadn’t even thought they could find snow anywhere at the end of March in the first place. All he had wanted was to feel his boyfriend warmth against his body in order to forget about the lonely nights they had had to spend apart because of Eren’s business trip. Was it too much to ask?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/gifts).

> **Happy birthday Rachele!! ♥**  
Surprise, I had actually been writing this whole time! ;) And another surprise, I wrote smut for you! (look at me writing 3.5k of smut for my first time lol)  
When I thought about what I could write for you the first thing that popped into my mind was "Fluff and Smut", and then I remembered you saying you like winter related fic (even if it's basically not winter anymore in this fic) so this happened! ;)  
You're really an amazing and very supportive friend, and I'm really happy to have met you through our love for our dear Eren and Levi ♥ I hope you'll have an amazing day and that you'll like this little surprise I prepared for you <33 (okay, not really little, but when am I able to write short fics?)
> 
> To anyone else reading this, I hope you'll enjoy this fic of our boys basically being in love with each other and enjoying their time together!

Cold wind blew on Levi, making him stop in his tracks. He positioned his woolly hat lower on his ears and his scarf higher on his nose, trying to block the icy breeze and warm his frozen extremities. He looked around, gazing at the concrete path in front of him and then at the mountain he was at the top of. Snow was covering the grass here and there, remnant of a winter trying his best to survive another few days before spring would come take its place. Far on the horizon, Levi could see vast forests of pine trees showing off their white coats proudly.

The only explanation for snow to still be visible at the end of March was because Levi was standing atop the highest summit of the region, a little shy over a thousand meters of altitude. If someone had told him he would be surrounded by a half white landscape at this time of the year, he would have laughed in the face of the person. Now that he was, he had to admit it was indeed possible.

The reason why Levi was in this situation in the first place when he was the most sensitive to cold temperatures person you could meet was standing a few feet on his left, hands deep in the snow, attempting to make a snowman with what little bit of the frozen liquid he could find. His long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail hidden under a big red scarf and his beautiful green eyes were sparkling with joy.

When Eren had asked Levi if he wanted to go on a trip in the mountains with him to celebrate his birthday, the raven hadn’t thought much about it and had immediately agreed. They chose to rent a nice cabin isolated in the forest, and Levi’s first thought had been that they could spend their days cuddled up together while forgetting the rest of the world existed. This fantasy had grown even stronger since Eren had been away for a business trip weeks before their vacation, preventing Levi from feeling his warmth against his body for too many lonely nights. The multiple calls they had had to quench their thirst for each other hadn’t remotely been enough for the man and all he wanted was to feel the brunet’s body flushed to his own as he moaned his name.

However, Eren had other plans, and so here they were, hiking on some high summit to “breath some fresh air”, “appreciate the nature” and “see some really nice landscapes”. He had forgotten to mention how ass cold it would be or the fact there would be fucking snow during their hike in the nature. Levi was already lucky there was a nice concrete path for tourists like him who weren’t there looking for adventure and just wanted to enjoy the view the mountain offered. At least like this he could stay away from the snow and keep his boots as warm as it could be.

And then there was Eren, knees and hands in the snow, not even caring how red his skin was turning from the cold, his smile only growing wider as he turned to look at his sulking boyfriend, proud of himself.

“Levi, look! I made one!” Eren called out, showing his tiny and deformed snowman.

“It looks like shit,” Levi answered, shivering and wanting nothing more than to go back to their warm and comfy cabin.

“Yeah, you’re right”, the brunet snorted while getting back on his feet and putting his gloves back on. “The snow is frozen so it’s not easy to shape it, but it’s probably going to be the last one I’ll be able to make until next winter!”

Once back on the trail and next to his boyfriend, Eren put his hands around his shoulders and brought the short man close to his chest while softly kissing his forehead. Levi relished in the sensation of the man’s body wrapped around his own and nuzzled as close to him as he could, searching for his body heat and basking in his familiar scent. He couldn’t be mad at Eren for bringing him here when he was so happy and looking so alive in this moment. There was also the fact it was his birthday soon, so Levi couldn’t deny him anything and was trying to suck it up to humor him. Eren probably knew it, however, and therefore was trying to show how much he appreciated the man’s patience and selflessness by planting soft kisses on his face, warming him further with his tender affection.

“Come on, let’s go back. You’re freezing,” Eren softly whispered in his ear before tucking some strands of black hair under his beanie.

“You sure?” Levi frowned.

He wanted Eren to enjoy their vacation and didn’t want to be the cause of him refraining himself from doing the things he wanted to do. No matter how cold he was or how much he really wanted to go back, he actually enjoyed walking in Eren’s company and seeing him in his element. He had promised him a breathtaking view once at the top and he hadn’t been wrong. Seeing miles of forest on one side and the vast plain with villages and cities on the other was a sight Levi had rarely seen, having lived in a city his whole life. The hiking part hadn’t been too hard on him either, since he was working out regularly.

No, the only downside of it all was the snow and the cold, but with Eren holding him tight, he wasn’t minding it as much.

“Yeah, we walked enough for the day. It’s time for us to lay down and relax a little,” his boyfriend hummed while giving him a final kiss on the lips before joining their hands.

Levi wanted to be able to feel Eren’s skin against his palm but couldn’t because of their gloves. He would just have to wait for them to be back to their cabin, he thought as he gave the tall man a soft smile before following him on the easy-to-walk-on path. All they had to do now was to go down to get back to their car, do the short trip back to their rental house, and then Levi would be able to touch his boyfriend all he wanted.

Or so Levi had thought.

What he hadn’t foreseen was for the cemented path to completely disappear under a thick layer of snow. Levi hadn’t anticipated this aspect of their vacation and therefore hadn’t prepared a pair of shoes which would keep him warm and dry enough if he had to walk on the white powder.

The raven said nothing and followed Eren, determined not to be fussy about everything. Besides, the moment they would start to go down, the snow would disappear too, right?

However, as they kept going, the snow gradually became harder and harder to walk on as well as slippery, as if it had turned to ice, and the moment they stood in front of their way down Levi had to refrain from wincing too much. The path was all rocks and dirt, for the places that weren’t covered with a layer of snow, and the descent was steeper than the road they had taken on their way up.

“Are you sure that’s the right way?” Levi asked, worried of having to go down such a torturous and dangerous path.

“It looks like it,” Eren said with his eyes locked on his phone screen, probably looking at the picture he had taken of the map they had seen earlier. “Do you want to turn around and take the path we took on our way up?”

“It’s fine,” Levi sighed while starting to hike down carefully. “It’ll take us too long to turn around. Let’s just be careful and go back in one piece.”

As he said this, the raven suddenly found himself falling backwards as his right foot slipped on a patch of ice. He landed quite hard on his ass, making him feel the cold lap his lower body through his black pants as he sat there on the ground. Eren was at his side in a matter of seconds, his eyebrows knitted in worry, helping him to get back on his two feet.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a concerned voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Levi assured him as he tried to remove the snow from his clothes, wincing at the feeling of his now wet pants sticking to his skin. He could feel a slight prickling sensation but overall it had scared him more than it had hurt him.

“Just go slowly, okay? I’ll be right behind you to catch you if you fall again,” Eren said as he gave him a quick kiss on his left temple. “Just remember to fall backward and not forward. I don’t want to see you tumble down and hurt yourself, ‘kay?”

“Easier said than done,” Levi grumbled as he carefully started his descent once more. He was grateful for Eren’s consideration though, and was already feeling safe knowing the brunet would be there to catch him.

He almost fell a dozen times as they hiked down, with Eren catching him each time either by his shoulders or his arms as he slipped on the ice. Levi was having a hard time keeping himself stable every time he had no other choice than to step on a patch of ice, his shoes sliding against the surface like he was wearing a pair of skis. On his side, Eren didn’t seem to have any kind of trouble and was always right behind his boyfriend, observing the latter’s actions more than the places he walked on.

Levi couldn’t help but be in awe in front of how easily Eren was going down, when on his side he probably looked like a baby trying to learn how to walk only to fail every time. He had never been so clumsy in his life, but he strangely found himself not caring. He knew Eren wouldn’t make fun of him for this and was only worried for his safety, and it warmed his heart with a profound affection. He couldn’t wait to reach the parking lot where they had left their car which would bring them closer to going back and finally relax.

However, fate didn’t seem to be on his side. Levi came to a stop and sighed heavily as Eren joined him, a hand on his back.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look at the rest of the path and tell me what’s wrong,” Levi grumbled. There were no rocks anymore, only ice and snow, making the short man worry as to how he was going to keep going down. Until now he had used the rocks to prevent himself from sliding on the ice, but it would be impossible not to fall if there were none. “I’m going to fall on my ass again with all this snow and I’d rather not.”

Eren seemed to be deep in thoughts until he broke off in a wide grin, looking Levi in the eye.

“I have an idea!” he cheerfully said as he went to stand in front of Levi, his back facing him. “Hold on really tight to me and no matter what, don’t let go, okay?”

“What?” Levi asked, confused. He didn’t know what was going on inside his pretty head, but he couldn’t help being worried.

“You trust me?”

Levi rolled his eyes as if he had asked the dumbest question ever, but then firmly nodded in front of Eren’s serious expression. The man gave him another smile, making Levi relax, and he did as instructed. He placed his hands on Eren’s waist, holding to his clothes and waiting for his boyfriend to go ahead.

“What do you have in min-”

Levi was cut off as Eren started running without any sort of warning. The raven tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s waist, probably enough to bruise, and couldn’t help the small yelp that got out of his mouth as he felt himself sliding against the icy surface. They were going at a fast pace, so fast that Levi closed his eyes. He didn’t even have to move, Eren was doing all the work, Levi’s boots allowing him to basically surf against the snow effortlessly.

When Eren came to a stop once they were on a more even ground, Levi crashed against the taller man’s back who began laughing to his heart content. The raven was still shaking from the surprise and the shot of adrenaline that was pumping through his veins, before he managed to get a grip on himself.

“What the fuck, Eren!?” Levi growled. His boyfriend seemed like he couldn’t stop laughing which earned him a slap on the back of his head.

“That was so awesome!” Eren grinned while rubbing the place where Levi had hit him. The brunet then turned around, caging the short man between his arms as he kissed his forehead tenderly. “Oh, come on! Don’t pout! Look, we’re right where we wanted to be and in one piece!”

“You could have warned me! I almost had a heart attack!” Levi hissed, his heart now pounding for a different reason as Eren was stroking his back to calm him down.

“You would have said no,” Eren hummed, his laugher having died down, but Levi could sense his grin against his skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.”

That immediately picked Levi’s interest who backed away just enough to be able to look Eren in the eye. There was a hint of mischief in his smile and something shining in his eyes that the raven knew oh too well. His whole body shivered in anticipation and a coy smirk graced his lips.

“Hmm? Really?” Levi griped Eren’s hand as he started to walk away, hurrying to the side of the parking where their car was. “I can’t wait to see how.”

Understanding Levi’s eagerness to go back to their cabin, Eren followed the raven until their car where he hopped into the driver’s seat and turned the ignition the moment their seatbelts were fastened.

The ride back was a slow torture for Levi. Slow, because with the promise of finally getting what he wanted five minutes felt like an hour; and torture because Eren had deemed it a good idea to put a hand on the raven’s thigh, the feather touch and the gradual ascend towards his crotch putting his body on fire. If Eren hadn’t been driving, Levi would have been on his lap in a flash to kiss those lovable lips until they were bruised. He contained himself though, looking out through the side window in an attempt to calm his heartbeat.

The moment the door closed behind them, Eren’s lips were on his in a matter of seconds, as well as Levi’s hands in Eren’s hair, untying it to run his fingers between his brown locks. They had been building tension during the entire trip and it all exploded, their desire transpiring by every action and every moan that left their mouths.

They both tried to remove as much clothes as they could to be able to feel the other; their coats, scarves and sweaters. Levi was pinned against the wall, Eren’s tongue devouring him from the inside, licking every part of his mouth like a starved man. The raven, on his side, was hungry for his warmth, using his hands to bring their bodies closer, feeling his sun-kissed skin under his palms, earning him a shiver from the taller man because of his cold fingers.

Levi was already lost in the whirlwind of pleasure he was experiencing only by the feeling of Eren’s hands on him, finally touching him, and of his lips leaving marks on his neck and shoulder, but he was even more far gone when he felt his boyfriend pressing his thigh against his clothed erection, giving him the bit of friction he had been longing for.

“Eren,” he panted, trying to convey to the man how much he needed to feel him.

Eren didn’t need him to say anything more, knowing his boyfriend’s need and also trying to fulfill his own. He reached between the two of them, blindly trying to find the button and zipper of Levi’s pants before opening them, releasing some of the pressure on the raven’s erection. A sigh of contentment left his swollen kissed lips before it was replaced by a low moan as he felt a hand massaging his cock through his briefs. Eager to give the same feeling of pleasure, Levi unbuttoned and lowered Eren’s pants as well as his underwear, not in the mood of teasing and needing to feel the hot flesh in his palm right this instant.

Levi felt a shiver of pure desire running from his hands to his toes as he finally enveloped Eren’s cock with his fist, giving it a slow stroke, a grin on his face as he felt it twitch and heard a groan right in his ear. He had been wanting to touch Eren the moment he had left for his business trip and when he had come back exhausted from it two weeks later. His wish hadn’t been granted as Eren had slept like the dead and they had left for their trip the following morning, but now he was all his and there was finally nothing stopping him from taking what he wanted.

“Did you miss me that much?” Eren whispered in his ear, making Levi’s toes curl as he licked his earlobe and bit it playfully.

“Yeah,” Levi answered with difficulties, his throat already dry from breathing through his month only.

“Do you want me to touch you more? Hmm?” He continued massaging Levi, still not freeing his strained erection from his clothing prison, making the raven growl in frustration.

“You know I do, just fucking do something,” Levi said, trying to sound irritated but failing as Eren kept leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his neck, sucking the skin between his teeth every now and then.

“So demanding,” Eren drawled before he finally pushed down Levi’s briefs, granting the raven’s wish. “But I promised to make it up to you, so…”

Not leaving time for his boyfriend to say anything, Eren bend down to completely remove Levi’s pants and underwear before he hooked one of Levi’s leg around his waist. Getting the message, the raven put his other leg in the same position as he felt Eren’s hands below his thighs – securely holding him against the wall – and his arms around the brunet’s neck. Grey eyes looked into teal ones, seeing the flame of lust burning inside them, before he felt a hand wrapping around his shaft.

Levi threw his head back against the wall as a moan left his mouth, relishing in the pleasure of Eren’s hands firmly stroking him, his thumb gathering the precum already leaking from his head before spreading it on his length, increasing the friction. His whole body was on fire, the epicenter of it gathering under his boyfriend’s hand and going up until his cheeks which were probably a bright shade of pink. Eren was only beginning to touch him but Levi was feeling like he could reach his peak any minute.

Two weeks without being able to feel his boyfriend’s hands on him had been real torture and the numerous phone calls they had had to release both of their tensions hadn’t been enough to satisfy Levi. Imagining Eren stroking him as he listened to his voice couldn’t compare to the real thing, and Levi found no shame in letting the taller man know just how much he appreciated it.

“T-that’s better,” Levi exhaled, his breathing already deep and erratic. Eren seemed to be enjoying seeing him like that as the raven saw his dilated pupils staring at him.

Being held by only one arm as Eren kept stroking him, Levi felt his desire increase tenfold. The thought of the taller man being able to carry him in such a way had always aroused him and Eren knew it oh too well. He hadn’t kept track of all the times Eren had carried him around their apartment to throw him on their bed or the times he had fucked him hard against a wall. Some could argue it wasn’t the best place to have sex and couldn’t be comfortable, but Levi didn’t care. The feeling of his back rubbing against the hard surface was always replaced by intense pleasure as Eren pounded into him.

Eren seemed to have something different in mind as he suddenly pressed his erection against Levi’s before taking both of their cocks in his big hand. The feeling of his boyfriend’s length as well as his palm felt divine against his sensitive skin and he could already feel warmth building in his lower stomach, his legs shaking around the brunet’s waist as he slowly came undone. Eren increased his speed, rutting his hips at the same time as he stroked the both of them, looking close to his release as well.

“Levi,” he panted against his mouth as he kissed him sloppily, saliva shining on both their lips.

The sound of his name being said in such a low and deep voice, pure desire dripping from each syllable, brought Levi to the edge. He had known the moment Eren had started touching him that he wouldn’t last long, but he wasn’t the only one as felt his boyfriend’s cock throbbing against his as they came together, moans filling the entrance they were standing in as they rode through their orgasms.

Levi’s whole body felt like jello in Eren’s arms as he came down from his high, his mind still blurred by pleasure and satisfaction. He felt himself falling as Eren had loosened his hold on him, probably lacking strength after holding him in such a way for a long time and also from his climax. The moment his feet touched the floor, Levi thought he was going to fall to his knees as his legs were shaking, but Eren’s hands on his hips helped him regain his balance as well as his arms still around the tall man’s neck.

“Why didn’t we start by this?” Levi asked after a few minutes of blissful silence. Eren laughed at his question, the sound resonating in Levi’s ears like the ringing of bells.

“Probably because I didn’t want to be the guy who jumps his boyfriend the moment he gets home,” he chuckled, his eyes looking into Levi’s with tenderness. “I also wanted to enjoy a bit of fresh air with you first.”

“You know I don’t mind, right?” Levi rolled his eyes but internally smiled at his boyfriend’s consideration. “Actually, scratch that, I would have _preferred_ that.” At Eren’s raised eyebrows and cheeky smile, Levi continued, “I would have enjoyed us hiking way more if I hadn’t been obsessed with you fucking the shit out of me.”

A low chuckle resonated from Eren’s throat, sounding both amused and fond. “I’m not done with you yet, you know that, right?”

Before Levi had the time to reply, Eren put both of his hands under his thighs and lifted him from the ground, the raven’s legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. After making sure Levi wasn’t going to fall, Eren started walking through the cabin and towards the living room where he delicately put down his short boyfriend on the couch. He kissed Levi softly on the lips, lingering a few seconds more before backing away with a playful smile.

“Where are you going?” Levi asked with a frown as he watched Eren walking away.

“Don’t worry gorgeous, I’m all yours in a few minutes,” he answered with a low voice, holding promises that made Levi shiver on the spot and his dick twitch with renewed interest.

While he waited for Eren to come back from whatever he had planned to do, Levi looked down at his shirt and winced in disgust as he saw stains of white fluid on it. He had no idea if it belonged to him or Eren, probably a mix of both, but it didn’t really matter.

“Disgusting,” Levi said as he removed it, leaving him entirely naked on the white cotton couch. He realized a little too late how bad of an idea it was when he started shaking violently, feeling cold without his boyfriend’s warmth.

Eren came back a few minutes later with a couple of towels and blankets, as well as a bottle of lube and condoms. His foresightedness made Levi smile fondly.

“What’s all that for, hmm?” Levi asked coyly as he watched Eren put down all the objects on the shaggy carpet in front of the couch.

“Well, I figured why not get everything ready so that once I’m done with you, we don’t have to move and can just cuddle until we fall asleep,” Eren explained, obviously proud of himself. He then proceeded to light the fireplace situated across the couch. “What do you think?”

“Seems like you thought of everything,” Levi said in a low voice as he approached Eren from behind, still busy with the fire, “except maybe removing your shirt.”

Levi hugged Eren from behind, his hands going under his shirt and caressing his firm abs. He felt the taller man shiver under his touch, probably because his hands were still cold but also because of his growing desire. The brunet slowly closed the fireplace but didn’t move further, letting his boyfriend have his way with him. Once his shirt on the floor and the both of them as naked as it could be, Levi started mapping Eren’s back with his mouth, licking and biting his burning skin while his hands continued their journey across his chest before going down towards his crotch.

The moment Levi’s hands brushed against the hair right above his cock, Eren turned around and hungrily kissed him, his hands firmly grabbing his ass as he lifted his boyfriend from the ground just long enough to put him down in the middle of the soft carpet, right next to what they would need in a few minutes. After a few kisses that was all tongue and teeth, Eren started nipping at Levi’s neck, adding more marks next to the ones he had made earlier.

As Levi was laying on the floor, Eren’s mouth worshiping every part of his body he could reach and his big hands doing the same, he felt safer and more loved than he had ever think was possible. At least, before he had met Eren. The brunet always had this unique way of making him feel secure, wanted, and his heart always soared from the intensity of the feelings directed towards him. It was as if Eren’s heart was singing a melody that only him could hear, appeasing him and magnifying every emotion passing through his body as it resonated with the brunet’s. It had first scared him, made him feel vulnerable and exposed, but not anymore. Now he welcomed every sound coming from Eren and even added his own, turning what had begun as a solo into a duet.

“Eren,” Levi moaned as the man licked the underside of his cock from the base to the head. The way Eren looked back at him with eyes filled with lust and want made him shiver in anticipation. “I need--”

Levi broke out in a wanton cry as Eren sucked the head before enveloping his entire length with his mouth. The warmth surrounding him felt divine and the only thing preventing him from thrusting his hips deeper inside that wet heat were two strong hands pinning him to the floor. Eren didn’t give him the time to catch his breath as he started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue playing with his foreskin and his slit every now and then. The brunet knew all the ways to make him lose his mind and render him in an incoherent moaning mess under his skilled mouth and tongue.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hair with one hand and pulled it, earning a groan from the man. The way it made his mouth vibrate around his length sent waves of pleasure throughout Levi’s entire body, the sensation similar to being shocked by a jolt of electricity.

“Fuck,” he panted as Eren released his cock with a popping sound, his mouth now nibbling at his thigh.

“How is your ass, Levi?” Eren suddenly asked, breaking Levi out of his daze and making him frown in confusion.

“Huh?”

Eren left a few more hickeys on the inside of his thigh before sitting on his heels, his cock standing proudly against his stomach. He smiled knowingly when he noticed Levi’s intense gaze on his body, taking in every gorgeous inches of his boyfriend’s tanned glory. The raven licked his lips, desire clouding his head and lust burning in his grey eyes.

“You fell on it earlier. Does it still hurt?” Eren clarified as he slowly caressed Levi’s thighs, waiting for him to reply. The raven had no idea why he was interrupting what he had been doing to ask such a thing when all he wanted was for him to keep going.

“No, it doesn’t. Why are you--”

Before he had the time to finish his sentence, Eren flipped him like a coin, one arm around his stomach to hold him until Levi positioned himself on his hands and knees. The raven looked behind him, confusion still painted all over his face, but it soon disappeared as he felt Eren kneading his ass and looking at it like a predator in front of a feast.

“Hmm…” he hummed with satisfaction. “There’s no mark. Good,” Eren said before biting one of his buttocks, making Levi whimper in surprise. “I’m the only one who can mark it.”

The look of possessiveness reflected in Eren’s dilated pupils made Levi’s dick twitch and his face burn bright red. Eren wasn’t a jealous boyfriend for the mere reason that he trusted Levi, and vice versa, but behind closed doors the brunet would mark his boyfriend, claiming him as his own, and the action always aroused Levi. It made him feel like he was at the center of Eren’s attention, like they were the only two persons still alive on Earth, and that feeling was exhilarating. Only Eren could make him feel this way and only Levi could make Eren act like this.

Something slick circled at his entrance, making Levi hiss at the familiar sensation. He wondered how Eren had had the time to put lube on his fingers without him noticing, but he guessed he had been too lost in his thoughts and his pleasure to be aware of Eren’s every movement. A low moan left his mouth as he felt one finger breaching through the ring of muscle and massaging his inner walls. Eren was going very slowly, letting time for the raven to get used to the intrusion, before thrusting his finger deeper and faster.

Covering Levi’s back with kisses, Eren prepared his boyfriend thoroughly, a second digit soon following the first. He liked bringing the raven close to the edge by abusing his prostate or stroking his cock in tandem with the thrusts of his fingers, but today he seemed to have something else in mind. Eren was methodic and fast, stretching Levi in an efficient but nonetheless pleasurable way. He seemed to be focused on giving Levi what he wanted as quickly as he could, the teasing from earlier over.

Levi sighed when he felt the now three fingers leaving his twitching hole, knowing full well what would replace them next. A thrill of anticipation ran through his body as he watched Eren put a condom and lube on his erection, his eyes closing from the pleasure he was giving himself by stroking his cock a few times. A devious smirk adorned Eren’s lips when their gazes met, one hand grabbing Levi by his hip and another putting his head against Levi’s entrance, earning a moan from the raven.

“Are you ready for my cock, babe?” Eren asked in a sultry voice.

Levi positioned himself better on his hands and knees, looking back at his boyfriend with heavy-lidded eyes as he pushed his hips back as a reply. Another loud moan left his mouth as he felt Eren’s head pushing past the ring of muscle, followed by a groan from the brunet. Immediately both of Eren’s hands were on the raven’s hips as he slowly entered him, filling him perfectly.

“Fuck,” Eren cursed as he bottomed out, his hands bruising against Levi’s skin as he tried to stay still.

Levi didn’t wait for him to move as he started grinding against Eren’s crotch, showing the man he could move, _wanting_ him to move. He had been waiting too long for this moment to waste any more time. Eren got his message and then started a brutal pace, his cock ramming inside the raven in a way that was making him lose himself entirely to the pleasure he was given.

“E-Eren,” Levi panted as he met Eren’s thrusts, his body glistening with sweat. “Faster.”

The brunet obliged immediately.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as well as both of their moans. They were in the middle of nowhere, isolated in the mountains, so they could scream all they wanted without fearing disturbing anyone. Not that Levi would have cared, he was too far gone to even think about being considerate to the people who might hear them. Besides, the more he voiced his pleasure, the more Eren did as well, and Levi loved hearing him losing control as he took him over and over again.

When Levi started to not have enough strength in his arms to keep himself upright, Eren suddenly looped an arm around his stomach, flushing his back to his chest. His thrusts were going even deeper with the new angle, and the raven almost choked on his spit as he was overcome by intense waves of ecstasy burning his body. He felt Eren smile against his neck as he kept on rutting against the same spot, abusing his prostate in a way that made Levi breathless and his vision blurry.

The warmth emanating from Eren’s body behind him as well as from the fireplace where flames were lapping at the wood made Levi’s skin burn, his throat dry as if he hadn’t drunk a drop of water for a week. The fire inside him concentrated in his lower stomach when Eren started stroking his neglected cock in tandem with his thrusts, his toes curling from his impending orgasm.

“S-Shit, I’m c-close,” Eren panted in his ear, his hair falling on Levi’s shoulder like a million of feathers.

Suddenly everything was too much for Levi to handle, his heart on the verge of bursting. He came while screaming Eren’s name, spurts of white coating his boyfriend’s hand as he milked him through his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Eren reached his peak as well, the spasms shaking Levi’s body making him clench around his length so deliciously and driving Eren insane. His movements became erratic and faltered as his cock twitched inside of Levi, letting the raven know he had come as well, though the way Eren bit at his shoulder while mumbling his name was a good indication too.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Eren holding Levi against his chest as the raven’s head fell back on his broad shoulder, too blissed out from the mind-blowing sex that had just happened. The brunet eventually slipped out from Levi’s abused hole, the raven whining at the loss. He had no strength left inside his body, the only thing keeping him steady on his knees being Eren’s big and warm hands. The moment he started pulling away from him, Levi felt himself falling, but he was immediately caught and carefully laid down on his back.

His eyes closed in order to regulate his breathing, Levi was surprised when he felt something cold against his skin, but relaxed when he realized it was only Eren using a wet towel to clean their mess. He lazily smiled at the tender gesture before opening his eyes in time to see a sight he would never grow tired of seeing: Eren’s naked and strong back as well as his firm, tan ass. The brunet smiled cockily as he saw his boyfriend’s gaze on his form.

“Like what you see?”

“Hmm,” Levi answered, too tired to form words.

He heard a low chuckle before he was covered by a smooth material and then wrapped in a warm embrace. Levi nuzzled closer to Eren’s chest, his eyelids already growing heavy as he felt small kisses being left on his face.

“I love you,” Eren whispered against his hair.

It was the last thing Levi heard before falling into a deep slumber.

When he next opened his eyes, the room was entirely dark except for the small embers in the fireplace. The faint light it created was shining on Eren’s sleeping face, painting it with red and orange hues that made him look like the sun. Levi smiled softly as he stared at his boyfriend, tracing his features with his eyes. The peaceful and happy smile on Eren’s lips was enough to make his heart beat faster and his face turn a shade of red that had nothing to do with the lingering flames.

Levi watched him sleep for a few more minutes, trying to catch up for all the days he had had to spend without being able to look at him this closely. He was so irremediably in love with this man that he would cross the world just to be able to see his face, touch his skin and hear his voice. The days he had woken up without him by his side had only felt cold and empty, and he didn’t want to feel this way ever again.

A quick glance to his watch brought another smile to Levi’s face before he softly kissed his sleepy boyfriend. “Eren,” he whispered against his lips between two kisses.

“Hmm…” Eren hummed, his eyes fluttering open, still hazy with sleep.

Levi continued kissing his lips, cheeks and nose until the man was fully awake, his arms tightening its hold around the shorter man’s body.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, happy birthday Rachele!! <333  
I hope you and anyone else reading this enjoyed this short fic!  
Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)  
You can find me on tumblr either [here](https://dreamy-heichou.tumblr.com/) (Ereri) or [here](https://snk-levi-love.tumblr.com/) (Snk)
> 
> **Thank you for reading! ♥**
> 
> For the little story, the surfing on snow part happened to me and a friend, but unlike Levi I found it really fun ;) Don't wear smooth soles when going to the mountains unless you want this to happen to you!


End file.
